Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which has an operation mode change discharge counter, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are printing apparatuses capable of switching a printing speed by changing a rotating speed of a motor for driving a roller for conveying sheets, a motor for driving a photosensitive drum necessary for image formation, or the like. There are several reasons for switching the speed, but there are cases in which, for example, a speed of the printing apparatus is switched in accordance with usage conditions for a user that uses the printing apparatus. A technique for changing a charging amount in accordance with a printing speed in a printing apparatus capable of switching the printing speed in this way has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-241412.
However, there is a problem with the above described conventional technique as recited below. For example, there are cases in which the printing speed does not reach a desired speed such as a case where it is desired that the printing speed be switched in accordance with the needs of the user, and a case where a long time is required for RIP (Raster Image Processor) processing of a print job on an input side. In the above described conventional technique, the number of print sheets for each actual printing speed which may include a delay of image processing, or the like, is not understood. Also, regarding consumable parts whose behavior changes in accordance with the actual speed, a degree of use which corresponds to the speed cannot be understood.